The present invention relates generally to transmission shift controls and more particularly to a single lever control which operates range shift, two types of speed shift, two types of selected speed lockout, and parking lockup.
In the past, generally two levers were used to control range and speed shifting and, in addition to being difficult to operate, it was possible to shift through incorrect sequences so as to damage the transmission, i.e. shifting ranges without shifting the speed shift to neutral.